


Box of Chocolates

by rangerofdiscord



Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, alpha and epsilon, also, but not tex and epsilon-tex, i just decided to use multiple character and ship tags, mentions of ptsd and lost limb(s), since ao3 can distinguish the differences between, slight angst, some implied nsfw, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: They barely have enough money to pay rent, but Church tries to treat his girlfriend on Valentine's Day.





	

“I got you something.” Dropping without warning into Tex’s lap, Church held out a small box of chocolates for her. Annoyed at the fact that he had just forced her to lose her spot in her history book, Tex shoved him off after taking the box of chocolates. 

“Wow. Cheap dollar store chocolates. What’s the occasion? Or better you, what the fuck have you done? Or want me to do?” Pulling the plastic wrapping off, she threw the lid onto the floor and popped a piece in her mouth. Gooey caramel. 

Grunting, Church rubbed his ass as he sat down next to her, picking up her textbook. “The fuck do you mean ‘What’s the occasion?’ It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

“Oh.” Days meant nothing to Tex anymore, as she spent most of her time nowadays curled up in bed too depressed to move, or curled up on their shitty couch reading the random library books Church picked up for her. A part of her knew she needed to stop moping, get off her ass and see a counselor so that she could start working again. But they hardly had enough money to pay rent most months, much less afford a decent counselor who could help Tex manage her PTSD and the loss of her leg. “Thanks, Church.” 

Wrapping an arm around her, Church pulled her so that she was leaning on him, head resting against his shoulder. “No problem. It’s the least I could do. And afford. But whatever, one day I’ll be a famous computer scientist and I’ll buy you the best damn chocolate in the world.” 

“Yeah, you do remember that I hate sweets, right?” 

“... Steaks are expensive and the dollar store has cheap candy for a buck.” 

“Right.” Shutting her book, Tex closed her eyes and sighed. Had she known that it was Valentine’s Day she would have scrounged up whatever money she had left and bought them both the best booze she could buy. That would, of course, mean either putting on her prosthetic leg or managing down old wood stairs with crutches. But it would have been worth it to be able to get utterly smashed on shitty alcohol with her boyfriend. 

“So, got any plans besides the usual? Since it’s Valentine’s Day and everything?” 

“Well. I was thinking we could have the leftovers from last night, eat those chocolates, watch some porn and then fuck until we can’t fuck anymore.” 

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to look up at her boyfriend and raise an eyebrow at him. “How romantic.” 

“Eh, I try my best.” 

Continuing to give him a slightly unamused look, Tex waited patiently for Church to finally look down at her. When he finally did, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Tex sat up a bit straighter. “Were you just being an asshole and joking, or…?” 

“Joking.” Leaning into the sagging cushions of their couch, he gave her a warm, pleased look. “I’ve been saving up since Christmas, and I put aside enough money to take you out. Nowhere special, just that Chinese restaurant down the street, but… I figured it was different enough from our normal routine to make the night feel special.” 

Feeling her cheeks brighten at the fact that Church had been saving up for this, she huffed a bit. Tex hated when people spent money on her, much less saved it up. For the first few years of their relationship, she had adamantly refused to tell Church her birthday lest he try to sneakily gift her something. And for the majority of their relationship, they hadn’t celebrated major holidays like anniversaries, Valentine’s Day, Christmas, and the like…

But this year was different. Last year Tex had been overseas, fighting in the Army. She and Church had been separated for a year and a half, and at the end of that year and a half she had lost her leg in an explosion trying to save civilians. 

Since coming back, Church had treated her differently. He rarely called her names, rarely made fun of her or poked her too hard. Instead he was much warmer, softer and caring than he ever had been. He had insisted on buying her Christmas presents, and now he had saved up for Valentine’s Day, despite there being another college payment in a week. 

“Thanks, Church.” Was all she could get out. 

Church rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. “Yeah, don’t mention it. Actually, do. Tonight. In bed.” Looking up at her, he gave her a small smile, and she moved back into his arms. 

“Asshole.” She muttered, closing her eyes as she settled into her boyfriend’s warm arms. Church wrapped them around her, pulling her onto his lap where he could cradle her. 

“Yeah, yeah. Dumb bitch.” 

For the rest of the night everything seemed normal. Church even helped her put on her prosthetic. The box of chocolates went uneaten until much later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I sleepily wrote at midnight. For the record, I have very detailed AU's in my mind I rarely go into detail in when it comes to fics. Which is why Tex was a soldier who lost her leg. Might do more with that. We'll see.


End file.
